1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shelf bracket which may be inserted within an upright so as to be able to provide support for shelves and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shelf bracket arrangements are commercially available for use with wall units and other kinds of general purpose shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,684 to Chesley discloses an adjustable shelf structure which comprises shelf support brackets. The brackets themselves comprise hook members which are adapted to be inserted within uprights so as to be secured thereon. Along the lower edge of the brackets an adjustor or locking section is provided whose position may be varied so as to lock the brackets in slightly different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,193 to Schild discloses a shelf and bracket structure wherein the bracket has intricately shaped fingers or projections for locking into slots in an upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,970 to Schwartz discloses an adjustable shelf carrier arrangement which comprises a slotted upright so that shelf supports may be inserted into the upright at various positions thereof.